The biggest crossover
by wewacian
Summary: Not sure how many animes will be in this, but definitely Naruto Inuyasha and Full Metal Alchemist mostly Ed though
1. Chapter 1

dont own em

------crossover----------

Naruto: well...I think ill go to a secluded area of the woods right now...

Sakura: k

Sasuke: hn

Sakura: wait, why?

Naruto:...its like some higher force is telling me to...cant explain it...

Sakura: k, bye

Sasuke: hn

meanwhile in Inuyasha's world ------------------------------

Inuyasha: I think ill go into the woods...

Kagome: why?

Inuyasha: angst

Kagome: whatever

and so Inuyasha walked out into the woods, only to find that there was a mysterious green well out there, and inuyasha sat on the edge of it, staring into nothing. When suprisingly he fell into it, but never hit the bottom.

Back in Naruto town -------------------

Naruto: oh, look a mysterious green well...I think ill stare into it for no real reason.

when suddenly a large red blur shot out from the well and landed on Naruto's face.

Inuyasha:...how the hell did that happen? where am I? who are you?

he said looking beneath his feet, at the blonde ninja.

Naruto: mmfle shhfla

Inuyasha: what?

Naruto shoved Inuyasha off of him and said

Naruto: Im Naruto Uzamaki number one ninja of Konoha!!dattebayo!

Inuyasha: Dattebayo? ninja!!

he yelled unsheathing his sword,prepared to fight this mystery kid.

Naruto:-pisses pants-

Inuyasha:..what kind of ninja does that?

Naruto: the kind tha-hey, you have dog ears.

Inuyasha: huh? so?

Naruto: howd you get em? jutsu gone awry?

he said poking at the ears.

Inuyasha: no, im a half-demon

Naruto: half-demon? you mean you have one sealed inside you to?

Inuyasha: huh? no...my dad was a demon and my moth-

he went into a flashback

Inuyasha's memories --------------------

Inuyasha: Hi guys! want to play tag?

Random villager: FREAK!!

vllager: get the hell away!!

other woman: we hate you and stop bothering us with your demon mumbo jumbo!

villager: yeah, I hope you get shot

Inuyasha began to tear up, and ran away like a pansy to his mother, shortly after being shoved in a puddle

village kid: Hi guys! want to play tag?

all the villagers: hell yeah!! ive been wanting to all day!

Inuyasha: mom, the kids yelled at me and shoved me in a puddle!

Inuyasha's mom: well...thats just because you're a FREAK!

back to reality ---------------

Naruto: hello? whyd you just stop like that?

a tumbleweed fell off a tumbleweed bush.

Naruto: whats with your eyes?

Inuyasha:-er was a human

Naruto: what?

Inuyasha: I said my father was a demon and my moth-

He went into a flashback

Inuyasha's memories --------------------

Inuyasha: Hi guys! want to play tag?

Random villager: FREAK!!

vllager: get the hell away!!

other woman: we hate you and stop bothering us with your demon mumbo jumbo!

villager: yeah, I hope you get

Naruto: STOP THAT!!

Back to reality ---------------

Inuyasha: stop what?

Naruto: that thing where you zone out for 5 minutes

Inuyasha: oh, you mean a...a...

he went into a flashback

Naruto: god damn it!

Inuyasha: huh?

Naruto: stop it! just...dont think about flashbacks!

Inuyasha: yeah...thats probably a good idea...wait, flash...flash...

he went into the same flashback again

Naruto: ughh...

when all the sudden Edward Elric flew out of the well and landed on Naruto's face

Ed:-ay Al. Huh? howd I get here? who are you two?

Inuyasha stood there, still in his flashback and Naruto had been knocked out by Al's fullmetal leg.

Ed: uh...Ill just sit here until you guys...wake up

--------whatd you think?---------

pretty great right? and there'll be more, the next one will be up as soon as I think of how many animes I want in this thing. 


	2. meetings and powers

dont own any characters

sittin on the hill ------------------

Ed: damn...this sucks, well...Id best remonise about how I got here.

she he went into a vegetable-like state and flashed back to about 5 minutes ago in story time.

5 minutes ago -------------

Al: What's that over there brother?

Ed: who cares? all I care about is that dark ally where no one could possibly be hiding, especially not scar...

Al: well Im gunna go check it out.

and Al ran off to a mysterious red object in the distance.

Ed: Al, wait!

and Ed soon followed

Ed: Al, this isnt the right waaaaaaaa

He fell into the well, yelling that "a" sound until landing in Naruto town, and finishing with "-ay"

back to normal time -------------------

Ed:maybe I should go exploring...

Chibi Angel Ed: No, wait for them to see if they're ok

Chibi Devil Ed: screw them, go explore

Ed: yeah, maybe you're right devil me

Chibi Devil Ed: damn right I am

Cibi Angel Ed: no, hes not...you should stay, and make sure nothing attacks them.

Chibi Devil Ed: you WOULD say that, pansy

chibi Angel Ed: PANSY!!! ILL SHOW YOU WHOS A PANSY!!!

Chibi Devil Ed: Bring it CANDY ASS!!

So they ensued with a fight, the angel used his harp as a bow and arrow, and the devil used his trademark pitchfork. It was a fantastic battle, and Ed was occasionally caught in the crossfire, but in the end they fell of his shoulders and died.

Ed: great...now no concience and THAT WAS UTTERLY POINTLESS!!

Chibi Angel Ed: Im...not...dead...please, take me to the Chibi hospital..you'll like it there...-cough- cmon Ed, do it for...me..

Ed: eh...too much trouble

Chibi Angel Ed:you're a...douchebag...spluh...-dead-

Ed:...now I feel kind of bad...

Chibi Al: You shouldve saved him, he was right...you are a douchebag

Ed: what the? are you my new good concience?

Chibi Al: yes

Ed: where's my bad one?

meanwhile ---------

Chibi Colonal Mustang: God damn it, im gunna be late on my fist day...fing traffic

Back to the hill ----------------

Inuyasha: -er was human

Ed: huh?

Inuyasha: why did everything just jump around? and who are you?

Ed: Edward Elric and im in search of the philosipher's stone, which will help me and my bro-

Inuyasha: woah, there freak! i didnt need your life story

Ed: so...whats with ears?

Inuyasha: well my father was a demon and mother was a human.

Ed: oh...that explains everything and i can completely comprehend the consept of demons.

Inuyasha: are you using sarcasm, cause...I cant tell

Ed: no, of course not

Just then Naruto woke up

Naruto: did everything just jump around? and who are you?

Ed: Im Edward Elric, and im searching for the ph-

Naruto: well Im Uzamaki Naruto! future Hokage!!

Ed and Inuyasha: Hokage?

Naruto: the leader of the village of ninjas!

Ed: NINJAS! SUNOVABITCH!!

yelled al, alchemying up a spear

Naruto: -pisses pants-

Ed:...is that really a way for a ninja to act?

Naruto: howd you do that?

Ed: what?

Naruto: the lightningy thing and the spear

Ed:...alchemy?

Naruto and Inuyasha: huh?

Ed: the equivilant exchange of minerals found around the area that you can combine to cre-

Naruto: woah, there freak! i didnt need your life story

Ed: -sighs- I can make things by pressing my hands against the ground.

Naruto and Inuyasha: -le gasp!-

Ed: so what can you guys do?

Naruto: I can make things happen using hand signs

Ed: like what?

Naruto: transform, use the elements for fighting, and defying gravity

Ed: wow..."," you say

Naruto: yep, and what about you cat man?

Inuyasha: Im a dog-demon

Naruto: whatever

Inuyasha: well I use my hands or sword for powerful attacks, most of the time fatal.

at that Naruto and Al backed away

Ed: well...since we're appearently in your world Naruto why not show us your village...uh...

Naruto: Naruto

Ed: whatever

So they wandered off, and completely forgot about the well, and all its mysteries and magic.

//-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\\

hope you liked it, need a beta reader (which means you get them before anyone else)

review, and stuff 


	3. splitting for comedic effect

sorry for taking awhile, but...its hard to write for two stories.

on the way to Naruto's house ---------------------------

Naruto: Hi sakura-chan

Sakura: eh..who are your friends?

Naruto: oh, this is Inuyasha and Ed

Sakura: oh, are they ninjas?

Inuyasha and ed: NINJAS!! SUNOVABITCH!!!

Ed alchemied up a spear, and Inuyasha took out his sword.

Sasuke: -pisses pants-

Naruto: We'll tell you when to attack.

Inuyasha: what makes you think we'll listen to you

Naruto: well...you dont know what kind of hell we can release on you.

Ed: interesting point...

Sakura:...whats with the dog ears?

Inuyasha: ugh...im half demon

Sakura: oh, cool.

Sasuke: like Naruto?

Naruto: no...

mystery person: hey, uh...where am I?

Naruto:...are you like them?

mystery person:..no, unless they happen to turn into an animal when they're hugged.

Naruto: why would they do that?

Mystery person: cause they're decendants to the zodiac animals? (guess what anime yet?)

Inuyasha: what's your name?

Kyo: my name is Kyo

Ed: Kyo?

Kyo: yes, Kyo.

Naruto: and you turn into an animal?

Kyo: yes

Sakura: what kind?

Kyo:...wy do you want to know

Sakura: cause im the smart, inquizitive one.

Sasuke: inquizitive atleast.

Kyo: well...stay away

Sakura hugged him, and he turned into a cat with a puff of smoke

Sakura: how adorable...hes coming home with me

she said and ran off with Kyo.

Naruto: hey, wait Sakura-chan, you forgot...his...clothes...SAKURA GET BACK HERE!!!

and Naruto ran off with Inuyasha chasing after him yelling

Inuyasha: YOU FORGOT THE CLOTHES YOU DUMBASS!!

Ed: so...I guess ill be staying with you

Sasuke:...whatever

Ed: will your family mind?

Sasuke: they were murdered.

Ed: oh...I guess that's a no then.

Sasuke: whatever, just come on.

and they walked off to Uchiha manor

Sakura's house --------------

Sakura was hugging Cat Kyo.

Kyo: let me go!

Sakura: never! you're just so soft and adorable and cuddly and ive never had a cat before.

Kyo:...im not a cat

Sakura: you are now, and thats all I care about.

Kyo: ugh, its gunna be a long day.

suddenly he poofed back to a human, and if you watch the anime you'll know when he poofs back, be poofs back naked.

Sakura: -massive nosebleed and passing out on bed-

Naruto burst in thru the wall

Naruto: Sakura cha-

He looked at naked kyo and knocked out Sakura

Naruto: OH MY GOD!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA-CHAN!!!

Kyo: its not what it looks like!

suddenly Inuyasha walked calmy through the door!!

Inuyasha: Naruto you dumbaaaaaaaa...

He looked at Kyo and Sakura

Inuyasha: ho...ly...crap!!

Kyo: THIS. IS. NOT. HOW. IT. LOOKS.

Naruto: then what is it?

Kyo: well, this always happens after I turn into a cat

Naruto: YOU RAPE SOMEONE!!

Kyo: no, I turn into a human except nude.

Inuyasha: well, why is she knocked out?

Kyo: she nosebled into unconcienceness.

Naruto: well that's understandable

Inuyasha:...I guess but im staying here until she wakes up, oh and heres your clothes

he tossed Kyo his clothes.

Kyo: thanks

Sakura: -le gasp!- -glomps kyo-

Kyo: NOOOOO

he turned back into a cat, and his range brought all the other cats of Kohona to Sakura's room.

Naruto: well...im outta here, come on Inuyasha

Inuyasha: howd I get stuck with you?

Naruto: well...the other people on my team are taken, so you're with me

on the road to Naruto's house -----------------------------

Naruto: yeah, you'll love it there, all the Ramen you could want

Inuyasha: ramen?

Naruto: You've never had ramen?

Inuyasha: no...i dont think so

Naruto grabbed his shirt sleeve and dragged him down the road and three houses away from his apartmen Kakashi stops him.

Kakashi: you guys are late for training today

Naruto: oh, I forgot...

Kakashi: who's your friend?

Naruto: he's inuyasha

Kakashi: whats with his ears?

Naruto: hes half demon

Kakashi: like you?

Naruto: no

Kakashi: is he new in town? does he have a place to stay?

Naruto: well, actu-

Inuyasha: no, I dont can I stay with you?

Kakashi: sure, lets go

he grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and poofed into his house.

Naruto: crap...no one ever wants to stay at my place

Shino: actually I could use a place to stay

Naruto: dont you have a house?

Shino: yeah, but it was destroyed

Naruto: by what?

Shino:...termites

Naruto: oh, irony

Shino: yeah, I know just get me to your house

Naruto: ok, follow me

back with Ed and Sasuke -----------------------

Ed: damn...this place is huge

Sasuke: yeah, well it used to need to be

Ed: are you always so perky?

Sasuke: are you always this serious about everything?

Ed: touche'

Sasuke: I wish this story had a plot

Ed: yeah, me to

Sasuke: oh, crap...now someone's gunna be OOC

Ed: so, what can you do?

Sasuke: fire jutsus and copy any technique.

Ed: really? wish I could do that

Sasuke: what about you?

Ed: I can make things from the elements of the earth

Sasuke: like what?

ed: anything

Sasuke: hm...interesting

--------fin--------------

well, there you go, so sorry if its short

and leave a review for the next anime character(s)

hope you like it 


	4. suprisingly long

Yes, i own Naruto...thats why im writing fan fictions and not in a swimming pool of money right now.

Shino -----

Naruto was deeply disturbed by the private life of Shino. He listened to strange music for one. Not like, Korn and angry bands like that. He could understand bands like that.

But he was listening to comedic songs, like "Gay Eskimo" and songs like "Fergalicious". You get the Idea. When suddenly shino danced into the room, with headphones on.

Shino: "Im the only Gay Eskimo-oh-oh, in myyy tribe, I go out seal hunting with my best friend Tarka, but all I want to do is get into his parka."

Naruto shuddered at the what the rest of the song was.

Shino:..."whale skin tights"...

Naruto: ugh...

That wasnt all, for sometimes he would inturupt Naruto's train of thought, like last wee-

Shino: OOOH OOH! THIS IS MY JAM! "This beat is automatic,supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh.."

...where was I, crap.

Naruto: could you stop singing...and Dancing for a second Shino.

Shino: of course, what is it?

Naruto: Well, im trying to give a monologue here.

Shino:ok...weirdo.

Naruto: Im not the one dancing around singing, whatever your singing

Shino: -gasp- you're right, you arent dancing or singing

Naruto: uh...what was I saying

Shino: I dont care

Naruto: whatever.

And so Shino started singing and dancing around again.

Shino's thoughts: Naruto certainly is acting weird today, oh my phone!

Shino's phone started playing "Barbie Girl", and he took out his hot pink phone, he had bedazzled it since the last time it was seen.

Naruto's thoughts: do do do do do INSPECTOR GADGET! dodododo DU DU!

Shino: hello? oh hey, Sakura chan, what? NO YOU CANT HAVE YOUR LEATHER CATWOMAN SUIT BACK!! because Im wearing it right now! because im out of underwear! what do you man gross!? you do the same thing whore!! oh, so now IM being a jerk! fine! six o'clock it is!! ill see you there!!!

He put away his phone

Shino: Naruto, im gunna be gone at 6 cause I have a hot date

Naruto:...how did you get a date from that coversation?

Shino just pushed up his glasses and went back into his room.

Naruto: curse him, and his mystery man charm...did I just say that?

Shino: yes

Naruto: how can you hear from in there!!?

Shino: I planted bugs all around your apartment.

Naruto: fantastic, now i cant have any privacy.

Shino: sure cant

Naruto: gosh darnit Shino!!

Master Chief: SUNOVABITCH WATCH OUT!!

suddenly Master Chief busted through the wall, why was he falling you ask? use your imagination.

Chief: sorry about that, well...gotta go, because I came here to do two things, kick ass...and chew bubble gum, guess who just ran out of bubblegum?

Shino: OH MY GOD! MASTER CHIEF!! YOUR FACE IS TOTALLY ALL OVER MY UNDERWEAR!

Chief: esch...you just ruined my bad-ass repitwar

Shino:...sorry

Chief: whatever...

And he was wisked away, by Deidera...somehow mistaken for Gaara.

Deidara: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!

Garaa: dumbass.

Naruto: Anyway...let's go to the park, I have an idea...

Inuyasha --------

Kakashi: so...you're hair is silver to?

Inuyasha: yep

Kakashi: hm...

Inuyasha: hn

Kakashi: so...

There was an awkward silence

Kakakshi: wanna hit the strip club?

Inuyasha: thought you'd never ask

and they rushed off to the strip club, until Kakashi remembered that he had training to get to.

Ed --

Sasuke: make another one...

Ed: i dont know...im kinda tired...

Sasuke: ANOTHER!!

Ed: fine...

Ed used his alchemy to create a stone Itachi, like he had been for hours, and Sasuke destroyed it.

Ed: you know, ill just create alot and check out the town.

So ed created stone and wooden Itachis covering the entire Uchiha compund, and some of the Neighbor's yards and houses.

Kyo ---

Kyo's thoughts:...oh, god...this is the longest time ive spent as a cat, what shall I do...where is that...pink haired girl, and my clothes.

Sakura: i'm back!

kyo's thoughts: oh, god no

Sakura: hullo Mr.Fluffers!

Kyo: my name is Kyo!

Sakura: NO ITS NOT!!

Kyo's thought:...shes scary, oh my god! the windows open!! i can escape!!

Kyo jumped out the window to freedom, only to land in Tsuande's cat.

Tsunade:...must be Jaraiya's

and just kept walking, on to the sidewalk near the park, when Kyo turned human.

Tsunade: OH MY GOD! my shirt!...definitely Jaraiya's cat

At the park -----------

Naruto: WEEEEE!!!

Naruto was running around playing on the slide

Shino: honestly Naruto...was this your plan?

Naruto: no, of course not...it...helps me think

Naruto actually did have a better plan in mind, a more devious one. But he'd need Shino's help.

Naruto: Shino..do you have insect pheromones with you?

Shino: only always, why?

Naruto: I need a spider one...

Shino tossed it to naruto, luckily it fell into one of Naruto's jumpsuit pockets, as Ed ran up.

Shino:...who are you?

Ed: im Ed

Shino: oh

Naruto: Ed, just the guy I was looking for

Ed: why?

Naruto: I need you use your powers

Ed: for what?

Naruto: oh...you'll see

Meanwhile at the Gentleman's club ---------------------------------

Shortly after Kakashi poofed away, another anime character came into the Naruto world.

Inuyasha: ugh...do they have to keep the strobe light on, while that girl is dancing, huh?

Inuyasha noticed someone across the Gentlemen's Club aptly named 'The Ninja whores'.

Inuyasha: Miroku?

Miroku: Hello Inuyasha, I didnt know such a place existed, so...many women with child bearing hips.

Inuyasha:...you didnt tell anyone else about this place, did you?

Miroku: Of course not, what do you take me for?

Inuyasha: and did you you check to see no one was following you?

Miroku: of course.

When suddenly!! nothing happened in particular of interest.

back at the park ----------------

Naruto: finally set up.

Shino: yeah, but what is it?

Ed: yeah, i cant figure this out at all.

Naruto: itll all make sense soon.

Shino: just te-

suddenly a yell was heard in the distance

DIE MONK!!!SIT!!!

Ed: that was odd.

Naruto: certainly was.

the club, a few seconds ago ---------------------------

Sango and Kagome bust through the door.

Inuyasha and Miroku:...shit

and you know, what happened next, but in the process of it all, they destroyed the club, injured three random people on the street, and crippled Itachi.

---End--

sorry if its a bit, you know short...if it is...im not sure if it is cause it was written on 4 seperate occasions. So forgive me about the plot and OOCness.

please review, or you know whatll happen...a week before next update, maybe longer. 


	5. definitely might be the finalish chap

dont own any of these characters

anyway sorry to make you wait so long for an update.

chapter 4 ---------

a week after the 3 to 4(i forgot how many it was, sorry) new people showed up in Kohona, things kind of quieted down Ed,Inuyasha, and kyo were doing missions and climbing the

ranks rather quickly(except kyo). Kyo was the Naruto of the group basically. But things were about to get strange again...also Shino had moved out because Naruto was acting to strangely

Suddenly a large purple vortex opened in the sky, dropping out Goku.

Goku: OH,FU-

Naruto: wow, what was with that purpley thing?

Goku:-DGE

then hit the ground, well not the ground...more like Sakura.

Sakura: -on the brink of death-

Goku: ahhh...my knee, crap that hurts.

He then rubbed his knee, put a band-aid on it, and walked away. Sakura was never found, or looked for, for that matter.

Naruto:...did you see someone fall out of the purpley thing?

Shino: i thought i said STOP FOLLOWING ME!!

Naruto:...it was just a question

Kiba: dont you have a team or something to get back to?

Naruto:...no, kakashi replaced me and Sakura with Inuyasha and Ed.

Kiba: ha, sucks to be you.

Naruto: yeah, i know...

TenTen: did someone mention Inuyasha?

Kiba: no...god you're such a pain

TenTen: -sigh-

Naruto: that wasnt very nice

Kiba: what do you care? you did the same thing to Sas-uke, he did the same to Sakura, and Sakura did that to you.

Shino: yeah, you have a team full of jerks.

Naruto: yeah, well its not like your...Lee's...yeah its just us.

Akamaru: bark

Kiba: SHUT THE HELL UP AKAMARU! AND WALK FOR ONCE YOU LAZY ASS DOG!

Suddenly Goku blew up the wall to konoha, for a stupid reason im sure.

Naruto: wonder what that was.

Shino: probably being attacked again.

Naruto: yeah, most likely.

Kiba: wonder who this time.

Gaara: uh...the Akatsuki probably.

Naruto: why are you here?

Gaara: you know...just visiting...

Naruto: you never visit anyone.

Gaara: I always visit people...that I hate...miles away...

Naruto:...

Gaara:...the author never let me go back to my village

Naruto: author?

Gaara: yeah, the one controlling us

Kiba/Naruto/Shino/Akamaru/TenTen/Inuyasha/Kakashi/Rock Lee/ the other person: we're being controlled!?

Other person: i have a name you know

Me: i dont care

other person: -sigh-

Naruto: who were you talking to?

other person: author

Naruto:..right, well what IS your name

other person:...Ash

Naruto: ash? that's a retarded name

Ass: blame my mother and father who abandoned me as a ch-

Kakashi: fantastic, another kid with "adandonment issues"

Gaara: yeah, there are alot of kids like that...i never noticed before

Goku got bored and ran into the woods.

meanwhile at Zabuza's house ---------------------------

Zabuza: HAAAAAA-KUUUU!!!

Haku: yes?

Zabuza: I hunger for the soft flesh of an innocent newborn!! in sandwhich form perferably

Haku: ugh...hotdog! for the last time its a hotdog!!

Zabuza: whatever

Haku: would you like ke-

Zabuza: and slather the newborn sandwhich with the blood of the innocent

Haku: right, ketchup it is.

sudenly there was a knock at the door.

Haku: ill get it, finish making your hotdog by yourself

Haku opened the door to goku.

Goku: Hi, im not sure where I am or how i got here and im extremely confused, i was won...der...FOOD!!

Back in Konoha --------------

Explanation: while that last part was going on, Ash explained to everyone about how its his enslaved monsters that do all the work for him, he was of course exiled from the village and then taken in by orochimaru, shortly after he was killed by Kabuto and Sasuke. But his monsters survived and went back to Konoha accompanied by Sasuke who went back to find that his teamates had been replaced by Goku and Inuyasha so of course he wanted to join again but was immediately replaced by Pikachu, because he could do the "chidori" which was actually thunderpunch, but whatever. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto then went to kill Orochimaru but actually Kakashi had already taken his new team to do so and succeeded, the rest of the pokemon took all the ninja's jobs, so of course a battle broke out against them ending in what is known to this day, as the war of 2012. In which the ninja's came out on top mostly because now Sasuke and Naruto were working together and Sakura was dead so NAruto could now focus on his Jutsu and he eventually became the strongest ANBU ever known, he was accepted by everyone and eventually he became the Hokage. Everyone lived happily for the rest of existance until the Akatsuki attacked which was easily thwarted by the new Hokage.

Naruto: Quite the fights, if I do say so myself

Sasuke: yep, and im finally rid of my brother...so now i can be happy and successful at life.

Shino: indeed.

----end----

seriously...its the end, maybe 


End file.
